


Lover Down Under

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Filming, Multi, Orgy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: What if Pesky Dust flew to Jo-Ad to get come of his favorite food but runs into Team Lightyear and the Munchappers while they are in a Bind thanks to some Bunzel Bees and Pesky rescues Booster from an attack?... find out more in the story.





	Lover Down Under

**Intro taken out for possible legal reasons, read the intro on FFN.net**

* * *

**Jo-Ad/ Stratosphere/ ?**

The scene showed a being flying through space, this being was a fairy like being who had a smile on his cute face while he flew through space towards Jo-Ad, this fairy was here since he was a fan of the food on Jo-Ad and was going on a grocery shopping spree so to speak and Right now was heading to Jo-Ad to get one of his favorite treast… bunzel's, a corn like crop that was a staple of the planet, and some meals from his homeworld used Bunzel's so his people and Jo-Ad had good relations.

Though that could be explained more in detail later, for now Pesky just flew towards the planet and was going to his favorite place to get Bunzel's at, the Munchapper farm where most Bunzel's come from.

This caused Pesky to fly towards Jo-Ad and flew towards the Munchapper farm where he knew the location thanks to him being a repeating customer.

This resulted in Pesky flying through the warm air of the planet thanks to the two suns keeping the plain in a mainly daylight like state, the heat didn't bother Pesky much since he was a pretty adaptable guy so something like this for a short time wouldn't bother him.

Though what did bother him was some kind of commotion when he got near the farm was many explosions and what not being heard and when Pesky got close, he was surprised to see a group of four space rangers fighting Bunzel Bee's… large bees that had scythe like hand bits to help them cut Bunzel off the stock and like Jo-Adians, were big as well, about a football in size. **(A/N: no real description made about Bunzel Bees so going with what makes sense in my head.)**

The first ranger was one Pesky recognized anywhere, Buzz Lightyear of Star command, one of the best Space Rangers around and main arch enemy to the evil emperor Zurg.

Though for more details… Buzz is a well-built, muscular human somewhere in his early or mid-forties, He sports a broad chest and large feet, but also possesses a larger-than-average chin topped off with a characteristic swirl, He has large, round eyes that appear black in the series, Even when out of uniform, Buzz is never seen without his trademark purple head cowl, leaving one to question as to whether or not he has any hair. **(Most of the descriptions from here on out and here as well were copied and altered a bit from the BLOSC wikia.)**

Next was Mira Nova, a Tangean Royal with orange hair and blue skin with a slightly curvy figure who could do many things like intangibility, Telepathy, and for her own physical skills… she was level 10 in the training Deck in Star command, beating Buzz's level 9 record.

For more details about her appearance… she is a young female Tangean Royal with long red hair, streaked with a paler reddish-orange, and a typical blue complexion. She has large blue eyes and a shapely form.

An added bonus was that while in direct sunlight exposure, she can undergo what Tangeans call *yellowing*... their form of tanning that causes their skin to turn bright yellow, and this can also result in a sunburn. **(Again, from the wikia and altered.)**

Next was XR, which was an accronim for Xperimental Ranger, XR is a robot that sports Star Command's colors (purple, green, white) and logo on his chassis. He has a disembodied gold/bronze-colored head with yellow optics, encased purple circles and green eyelids. However, sometimes the optics appear green or red depending on his mood. He possesses short arms and legs which can stretch out to any length he wants. He also possesses continuous treads encased in green for feet and purple hands. His head is surrounded by an oval glass dome. **(From the Buzz Lightyear of Star command Wikia.)**

Next was the largest Ranger of Team and a natural resident of Jo-Ad, Booster Munchapper, and Even though Booster weighs 500 UMMUs (Universal Mass Measuring Units), he is physically strong and can easily break things apart with his brute strength.

Like most Jo-Adians seen in the series, he has red skin, large scaly patterns on his back, pink eyes, and large yellow teeth that sometimes protrude from his lower lip. He has four fingers, and two toes.

Unlike other Space Rangers, his suit has humongous rockets instead of wings for a jetpack and it's probably the biggest to date on Star Command. **(Again, this is from the wikia and altered to fit.)**

However Pesky noticed that Team Lightyear was fighting the Bunzel Bees and the Bees were making headway against the rangers slowly thanks to their odd movements that made them hard to pin down, closest comparison would be flys on earth and how they moved, you could see flies, but if they changed course, chances are you would lose them and that was the annoying part.

A few others were trying to sweat them out of the sky, the rest were native Jo-Adian's who were as follows.

Gramps Munchapper, Gramps is smaller than the others seen in the series, Whether this is because age shrinks a person is not known, He has dark, wrinkly old skin and his ears are bent and irregular, A few teeth are missing and they are blunt instead of sharp and pointed, For attire he wears a humble long-sleeved shirt and suspenders, Gramps is interestingly the only Jo-Adian with facial hair so far.

Next was Pa Munchapper, Pa Munchapper is bigger than Ma, Gramps and Booster, this includes visiting aliens as well, He looks like his son, but his skin is rich red with darker scales upon his back, and his teeth are yellow while his eyes are pinkish. As a Jo-Adian he is quite heavy but also very strong, A farmer, Pa wears what is normal for a Jo-Adian on the farm.

Finally was Ma Munchapper, as a Jo-Adian, Ma Munchapper is naturally a big, well-endowed woman, Her skin is reddish with darker scales upon her back typical of seen Jo-Adians and she has large, yellow teeth, Ma dwarfs other smaller aliens without much effort and appears quite heavy, Her eyes are pinkish with black pupil, Like most farmers, Ma wears a typical outfit found on Jo-Ad. **(Again, all character traits were gained from Wikia's to save time on character descriptions and no physical changes were made.)**

The rangers at this time were trying to use various ways to shoot down the Bunzel bees and Pesky watched as Booster tried to take on a small herd of them when he tried to mainly distract them when he ran to a shed and got plenty of Bunzel Bee's repellent, though what Booster didn't noticed was some Bunzel flying at him with deadly looking scythe like blades at the ready while he was rummaging through the shed and Ma tried to warn Booster.

"Boosty!, look out!" Ma tried to call out which caused many to look over while Booster, after hearing his mom call out to him and when he looked behind him, he saw many Bunzel's flying at him and he screamed when he saw a mass swarm… seems they had enough intelligence to be weary of Bunzel Bee repelant it seems and gathered in one massive swarm while many called out Boosters name and he screamed when he had no time to dodge… though to the confusion of many, a green mist like substance shot at the Bunzel Bee's and they all crashed to the ground as the green substance touched them and in no time, everyone saw the Bunzel bees were sleeping and Pesky blew on his finger when he made his appearance.

"Wow, guess I came at a good time." Pesky said while he flew into view while Booster looked surprise to see Pesky.

"Uh… who are you?, and what did you do?" Booster said which made Pesky chuckle while everyone else ran towards the duo.

"Oh I have a power that my people and I can do to put people to sleep before I enter their dreams if I wish, handy for a number of reasons, my name is Pesky Dust." Pesky said while XR examined Pesky.

"Interesting… Pesky Dust was it?, do we call you PD for short since my name is XR for Xperimental Ranger?, my databanks say you are a Nemuina from Nemunimos IV, what are you doing so far off planet?" XR said while he was pushed aside after Ma placed a hand on his glass helmet.

"Oh who cares, this little buttercup saved my Boosty!" Ma said while Booster blushed at the nickname while Ma put Pesky into a big hug much to his surprise and he blushed when he felt his head get pushed between Ma's cloth covered breasts and she kissed a his head a few time.

"Oh thank you, thank you!, I wouldn't know what I would do if my Boosty was harmed." Ma said which caused many to sweatdrop at the display while Pesky starts to move less and less while Mira tried to aid Pesky.

"Uh… ma'am?, your kinda sufficating Pesky Dust was it?, seems like he is not moving much." Mira said while Ma stopped her actions and looked down and blushed a bit.

"Oh… hehe… opps?" Ma said while she lets go of Pesky and when he fell onto the ground, he pants for breath while he had a hand on his chest and he looks more or less normal when he managed to get some much needed air.

Pa walked up to Pesky and held a hand out for him to take.

"Hehe, sorry about my wife, can be a bit too excited when something like our son nearly getting attacked by a horde of Bunzel Bee's just happened, anyway Buster here will take care of the clean up, heard Nemunia's sleeping skills are top tier so I doubt they will wake anytime soon." Pa said while Buster, A Jo-Adian, is a large alien with a rotund and spherical frame. He has four fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. There are darker-coloured scales upon his back and small teeth jut out from his bottom jaw. Buster is easily taller than other aliens and is quite strong physically, He wears simple farming clothing as most Jo-Adians do. ( **This part is from the wikia on looks)**

Buster at this time was bringing out a large net like bag with a pair of tongs in hand before he starts to place each and every Bunzel Bee in the net like bag while Ma and Pa looks at Team lightyear and Pesky.

"So before that infestation happened… you were saying that you four were here for a vacation for a few days and to help with Booster's Bunzel's fever right?" Pa said which made Buzz nod his head.

"Indeed… granted we could have came here during Booster's Bunzel fever, but considering many up top are pressuring for many rangers to take… ugh… vacation days… we were forced into this situation." Buzz said which showed he was not too thrilled about this.

"Hey everyone needs a break every now and then and you need to make sure Booster gets here for the annual Bunzel fever so you can kill two birds with one stone so to speak." Pa said while Buzz crossed his arms.

"Evil never rests, for all we know, Zurg could be planning a fiendish plan even as we speak." Buzz said while he raised a fist.

Meanwhile…

Zurg was just laying on his back on a recliner while he had his hands behind his head.

"Ah… that therapist was right, I should take a few days off every now and then while my Grubs and hornets restock things so I can strike harder against Lightyear and the rest of the universe later." Zurg said before he chuckles evilly while a Grub brought over a smoothie for the evil emperor.

Back on Jo-Ad…

Everyone on team lightyear sighs at Buzz's antics with his heroics… he was a good guy, but was just so hard to deal with socially since Buzz lived, breathed, and possibly slept in places that could make his job as a space ranger easier.

Though right now Pa just placed a hand on Buzz's back.

"Oh come on Buzz, one day wouldn't harm anyone, besides if it wasn't for you guys, my family and I would be in trouble so think of it as you saving the day today, with a swarm of Bunzel bee's of that size, my family would have many issues and many other Jo-Adian's would have issues as well with things so close to Bunzel harvest time so why not come enjoy a feast before you guys leave after the Bunzel harvest?, think of it like this, you would be helping us eat plenty of food and drinks that would have gone to waste since we Jo-Adian's would have picked to excess sometimes during this time of year." Pa said which caused Buzz to him while the other rangers look at Buzz before he chuckles a bit.

"Alright, alright, we can stick around for a few days so Booster can get his fever thing over with the Bunzel harvest, though hope you have room for all of us." Buzz said while Ma smiles.

"Oh of course, and since Pesky here helped save my Boosty, why don't we let him join in on the fun tonight?, plenty of food and drinks galore." Ma said while she pinched Pesky's cheek while he blushed and Booster groans again.

"Ma… please don't…" Booster said while a few others chuckle at the sight before everyone starts to go to Booster's home though XR was stopped for a moment by Ma and Pa.

"Hey XR, mind if we ask a favor?" Pa said which confused XR.

"A favor?" XR said which made Ma and Pa smile while the scene went to much later to show that the preperations for the party were well underway, Ma was handling the cooking in the kitchen, Booster was gathering Bunzel for the feast and to help deal with his Bunzel fever before it could kick in while Gramps, Pa, and Buster were talking with the others while Pesky noticed Ma cooking a lot in the kitchen and smiles when he liked the smell and went to see if he could lend a hand.

When he got inside of the kitchen, he saw Ma working pretty fast while she made various bunzel bases dishes and was working hard it seems when she made quite a bit for everyone though while Pesky was getting close, he did see Ma stumbling a bit and when he went to try and help her, she accidenly hip checked him when she didn't notice Pesky and he crashed to the ground with an Oomph that got Ma's attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry deary, I never noticed you." Ma said while she sets the things she held down and was about to help Pesky up, she blushed when she saw a very… large bulge in Pesky's underwear… it looked a lot like panties but could be just because of how small Pesky's kind were and how cute they looked and all that… though while Pesky shakes his head to recover, he noticed Ma looking at him and would have got his hand out to grab hers so she could help him up but when he saw her gaze going south… he blushed and quickly used his outfit to cover himself.

"S-Sorry, was about to offer to help you but saw you about to fall so I tried to help and well…" Pesky said while Ma, when she heard that, smiles before she giggles a bit.

"Oh no worries deary… besides not a bad sight if I can be honest." Ma said which confused Pesky a bit.

"Huh?" Pesky said which made Ma chuckle before she winked at Pesky in a teasing way and she starts walking away from Pesky to work more on dinner, and it could have been Pesky's imagination but were here hips swaying too and fro?... that caused Pesky to blush from the sight when Ma had a large but surprisingly sexy ass under the clothing.

Pesky got back into the air and aided Ma with the cooking for a bit while he blushed a few times when she gave him flirting winks and even gave him light hip checks when Pesky was not carrying anything and Pesky wonders what all that was about before he found himself sitting in a chair while Ma brought over other plates of food and drinks while everyone else came to the table and with extra chairs brought over, everyone sat down and they all saw the tasty eats before them which made Pesky and the Jo-Adian's drool a bit besides Ma when they see the tasty food before them.

Some were meat based dishes that just smelled good and were spiced perfectly.

Some were mainly veggy based dishes that managed to even get some of the meat eaters of the group to smiles from the smell.

Finally there was some desserts that were made that made Mira's mouth water and Pesky's eyes sparkle when he saw so many desserts that he thought for a moment that he died and went to a food filled heaven.

XR however scanned the food and had wide eyes.

"Yowza!, this food has enough collesteral to stop a few hearts many times over, we may need to take some home so we don't kill ourselves." XR said while Gramps closed an eye and leaned in to poke at XR.

"Aren't you a robot or something?, can you even get a heart attack or something?" Gramps said while XR looked offended.

"How dare you sir!, I'm an XR unit, or an Xperimental Ranger, I'm pretty sure I'm made to be able to eat food but not get the side effects that you organics get, I need a power source that can be adaptable and the LGM's made me to work in many ways and eating food is one of them." XR said while Gramp's rolled his eyes.

"You sure?, pretty sure that you can get surprisingly in trouble and I barely talked with you." Gramps said which made XR open his mouth before he closed it and got up from his chair.

"Excuse me I have a call to make…" XR said before he rolled out of the room while Mira chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, nice one Gramps." Mira said which made Gramps chuckle a few times.

"Thanks, anyway I don't see the good drinks here, hey Ma, they coming soon?" Gramps said which made Ma chuckle a bit.

"Oh they will… after we eat a bit, going to need the energy later after all." Ma said which confused Pesky and Team Lightyear minus XR who was out of the room.

"Uhh… what do you mean by that?" Mira asked which made Ma wave her hand a bit.

"Oh never you mind deary, just dig into the food, I'll get the drinks now so everyone will have something to chase the food down." Ma said before she exits the room and everyone looks at the food before everyone starts to gather food in various plates and in no time, everyone was eating hearty meals in no time.

After Ma brought in the drinks, every Jo-Adian in the room starts to drink them while Buzz looks at his drink with a curious look which got Pa's attention.

"Something wrong Buzz?, the drink not to your liking?" Pa asked which made Buzz hum a bit.

"Well I never drank Jo-Adian alcholhol before, at least not the real version, normally had distilled stuff when I'm not working." Buzz said which made Mira laugh when she was already drunk when the alchohol hits her hard.

"You… drinking… HAHAHA!, I never seen you drink before even at your place, isn't it normally tea or something since you normally say *In case we get attacked by Zurg, I will need a clear head so I can act accordingly*... hahaha!" Mira said while Buzz sweatdrops at the Drunken state of Mira and wondered what was in this alchohol.

Though Gramps made a hmph like sound and grins at Buzz.

"Hehe, sounds to me like he is a chicken if he is scared of the good stuff." Gramps said which caused Booster to look worried when he saw Buzz glare at his grandfather.

"What was that?" Buzz said which caused Gramps to smirk.

"You heard me you young wippersnapper, I bet you can't even handle one cup of this drink so why don't you just put a sippy cup cap on some juice and drink from it like the baby you are." Gramps said while Buzz raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challage I hear?" Buzz said while Gramps leaned forwards a bit and grins at Buzz.

"Yeah… drink not one but 3 cups of this stuff and I'll take back what I said." Gramps said which caused Buzz to glare at Gramps.

"Your on…" Buzz said while he raised a glass to his lips… before the scene flipped to show him having drank 5 glasses and was passed out and snoring deeply while his head was on the table while Gramps sipped at his drink.

"Eh… guess I can take back what I said about him being a chicken." Gramps said which made Pesky sweatdrop at the sight with one ranger drunk off her ass and the other just passed out and Booster, thanks to his biology was more or less just slightly drunk while Ma, Pa, and Gramps smirk when their plan was going off without a hitch.

Pesky in the meantime, had avoided drinking a lot thanks to him not wanting to be blind sticking drunk like Mira and Buzz while XR was still gone… though after he was finished eating, he pats his stomach and he smiles at Ma.

"That meal was really good, I may have to ask for recipes if they were not family ones." Pesky said while Ma smiles at him.

"Oh sure, I can show you some, however I keep them in a special place that not many would bother looking in, if you want I can show you some but you have to follow me alright?" Ma said which made the slightly inhibriated Pesky smile when he thought nothing of it.

"Great, give me a second to use the bathroom and I'll be there… wherever that is…" Pesky said while he gets up from his seat and Ma smiles more at him.

"Oh just the Barn outside, can't tell more then that though." Ma said which did make some sense to Pesky… not many would consider looking in a barn for a recepie book after all.

"Alright, see you there." Pesky said while he floats out of the room towards the bathroom after getting directions and Ma chuckles a but while Pa smirks.

"Hehe… looks like things are going well." Pa said while Booster, slightly drunk looks at his dad.

"What do you mean Pa?" Booster said while Pa smirks.

"Oh… just follow me and Gramps and you'll find out, hey Mira, mind following us as well… consider it part two of your reward for helping us." Pa said while Mira giggles a bit while she sets her drink down.

"Sure… anyone got a pen first… prime funny face canvus is sleeping right over here after all." Mira said before she giggles again at the sleeping face of Buzz while others sweatdrop at the sight… though Gramps chuckles and passed Mira a pen.

"Sure, should be a good reminder to him to not go overboard on the drink, 3 is a good limit for offworlders." Gramps said while Pa and Ma sweatdrop at Gramps's childish side.

Ma then left the room and went towards the Barn to wait for Pesky and Pa leads Mira out of the room after she drew things like a unibrow on Buzz's head and a mustashe and other things and followed Pa with a drunken chuckle every now and then.

This resulted in the Munchapper family males plus Buster following Pa while Booster had a lesser drunken state but would be very suggestive in his current state.

Pesky then left the house after he washed his hands and hums while he floats towards the Barn of the Munchapper family while he was wondering why Buzz had *Those* things on his face.

Though he would deal with that later, for now he had to get to the Barn to see some of Ma's receipies… though contrary to what he would think, that would be the farthest thing from his mind soon after he gets to the barn.

When he did, he was surprised to see Ma sitting on a bundle of Hay while she smirks at Pesky when he entered.

"Ah Pesky, nice to finally see you, found the cook book if you want to take a peak real quick… but I'll need something in return, we maybe having fun with the rangers and you did save Boosty but food and drinks are one thing and this is another." Ma said which made Pesky blink a few times and he thought nothing much of it while he floats towards Ma.

"Well you know when nature calles, you answer it." Pesky said which made Ma chuckle.

"Ain't it the truth." Ma said while Pesky floats towards Ma.

"So what are the recipies." Pesky said while Ma smirks and pockets the book.

"Oh just a normal cookbook one can find anywhere… I needed to give you a reason to come out here after all." Ma said which confused Pesky.

"Uh what do yo-!" Pesky tried to say when he got close before he was gripped on the back of his head and pulled in for a kiss from the much larger humanoid alien female which caused Pesky's eyes to widen and he struggles a bit in Ma's grasp not only to try and get away… but to try and breathe again thanks to the lack of air he was getting thanks to the difference in their size and how intense the kiss was… thankfully there was no tongue to choke him out.

When Ma finished the kiss, Pesky wiped his face a few times with the upper part of his cloak or robe like outfit and Ma smirks when she saw the bulge from earlier looking bigger before he lowered the front of his robe.

"Lady I ask not out of anger… but what the actual hell!?" Pesky said while Ma giggles.

"Well you could consider this a part 2 to the reward that my family and I minus Booster planned, you see we always have the space rangers helping us so why not work to repay them in a very good way?" Ma said while Pesky blinks a few times.

"OoooK?...what does that have to do with me being here and why did you kiss me?" Pesky said since even if he did help it was a one time thing as far as he knew and aside from saving Booster, he didn't know why Ma would be doing this… was she just flat out drunk?

"Hold om ma'am, you maybe too drunk to notice so I'll remind you but I'm not your husband… reward or not this just isn't right… if you keep trying to come on to me in this state I may have no choice but to put you to sleep for now." Pesky said which made Ma smirk.

"Oh so if I wasn't drunk you may accept this kind of advance." Ma said which caused Pesky to jolt while he backed up in the air when Ma got off the haybell.

"Yes!... I mean no!... I mean… what was the question again?" Pesky asked in a nervous tone while Ma smirks more.

"Oh just to see if you want to have a good time or not… you can leave anytime… the barn door is open… not going to force you really… or are you passing up a good time with a willing woman?" Ma said which made Pesky blush when Ma crossed her arms when she crossed her arms under her breasts which made them look bigger.

Pesky looks at the open barn door and glanced at Ma and jolted when she saw in front of him with a grin.

Ma then reached over and she used a finger to have Pesky look up at her while she smirks.

"So how about it Pesky?, going to leave or going to stay?" Ma said while Pesky blushed while he considered the pros and cons and asked Ma this.

"A-And your husband won't get mad?" Pesky said while Ma smirks.

"Mad?, by now he's probably having Gramps, Boosty, and Buster, tag teaming Mira… to be honest I was going to try and invite Buzz but well…" Ma said while she and Pesky sweatdrop when they remembered Buzz being passed out in the dining room.

Meanwhile in Pa's bedroom at this time…

Pa, Booster, Buster, and Gramps were indeed having fun with Mira while she moans and groans when she rode Gramps cock with her ass while Pa fucked her pussy hard while she stroked and sucked off Buster and Booster while they groaned from the feeling.

Buster like most male Jo-Adian's had a large 10 inch cock which was 2 in width and if one ignored the large stomachs and what not, they would be pretty good lovers thanks to their power, stamina, and whatnot.

Booster, and the rest of the males of his family were a bit on the big side for Jo-Adian's and were around the 11 to 12 inch mark.

That really caused Mira to moan when she stroked off Booster and Buster while she rides Gramps while Pa fucked her.

Back with Pesky and Ma…

Pesky, somehow being talked into going with the flow of things during the time that the scene was on Mira and the others, was placed on a nearby haypile for a soft bed of sorts and he blushed when Ma starts to strip from her clothing with a lustful look in her eyes.

She, like most Jo-Adian's were pretty husky but she did have slight curves to her body and had large red breasts that were scaley and the nipples on her body were barely hidden thanks to them being innies instead of outies and she had a tight looking pussy and a round ass that made Pesky gulp… she was thinner then what her outfit showed her as but she still looked like an iconic Jo-Adian.

Ma then approached Pesky while she had a smile on her face.

"Now then… since I'm in the nude… why don't you let me see what you are packing." Ma said while she grins when Pesky blushed and he removed his robe/ cloak like outfit and underwear and Ma smirks when she saw a large 12 inch cock that looked to be bordering on the 13 inch mark after it got erect.

"My my… seems the rumors about you Nemuina being pretty massive are true… and tasty looking too." Ma said when she moved to have her head near Pesky's cock and used her big tongue to lick at it a few times which made Pesky groan from the feeling.

He laid back on the heypile and he watched Ma lick his cock a few times and he blushed when she opened her mouth wide and took most of his cock into her mouth and she starts to suck it hard and fast from the get go, and thanks to her massive mouth, she was able to take it all into her mouth effortlessly and Pesky really groans from the feeling when he felt her tongue really work to please his cock while she sucked on it way beyond hard.

Pesky groans from the feeling while he could feel his orgasm slowly approaching the more Ma sucked his dick and the harder she bobbed her head as time went on Pesky felt his control slip more and more before he threw his head back and groans when he came hard inside of Ma's mouth with surprising force, that caused Ma to hum at the taste when she managed to calm herself after she felt her mouth getting filled up.

When she drank the load down relitively easily, Pesky moans when he felt his orgasm hit him hard before he tapped off 15 seconds later with a groan before he pants for breath while he laid on the hay pile.

Ma then pulled her mouth off Pesky's cock and licked her lips clean while she gave Pesky a lustful look when she saw his cock iron hard even after all that.

"Wow, not bad, looks like those rumors are just getting better as time goes on." Ma said while she grins at a blushing Pesky while he watched Ma get on the hey pile and her folds were a bit wet.

"I would let you eat me out… but I'm not ashamed to admit that I maybe a bit too big for that head of yours to sit on so why don't we just get to the fun part?" Ma said while she stood over Pesky's cock and after using a hand to grip the head of Pesky's cock and she smirks when she aimed it at her pussy and Pesky gulps when he watched as Ma lowered her body and she and Pesky groan when Pesky felt his cock enter Ma's pussy and Ma felt her pussy being stretched wide by the invading cock though she was able to adjust fast which showed she and her husband had sex daily.

She then smirks when she saw how deep Pesky's cock was inside of her and though Pesky went deep, he felt that thanks to him being still a bit out of Ma, and the fact her body was so large, Pesky barely felt his cock touch Ma's cervix.

Ma then starts to lift and lower her body and groans and moans when she felt Pesky's cock enter and exit her folds again and again while she used her hands to play with her breasts and honestly tight didn't even begin to describe Pesky's delima when he felt like his cock was going to be squeezed off thanks to how tight Ma's pussy was.

"F-Fuck…. S-so tight!" Pesky groans while Ma chuckles a few times past the moans and groans she gave.

"T-Thanks… K-Kegel excersizes really helped with that… now just lay there and enjoy." Ma moans out before she really speeds up her actions when she bounced harder and faster on Pesky's cock while he could feel his cock go deep inside the tight hole again and again and Pesky grits his teeth when he could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on while Ma could feel her own orgasm getting close and closer while The duo keep on having fun until Ma made one big drop onto Pesky's cock with near hip breaking force for Pesky and he groans loudly when he came inside of Ma's womb and Ma groans from the feeling when she felt her womb get filled and she came hard on Pesky's cock a moment later and Pesky grits his teeth when his orgasm was nearly stopped by the force of her orgasm alone.

While that happened…

Back with Booster, Buster, Gramps, Pa and Mira…

Seems gramps had came a few times In Mira and was napping nearby in a chair while he stayed nude while Buster was panting and what not while he laid on the floor nearby and his cock was flaccid now after unloading so much… Mira was like an animal it seemed when Drunk which showed when Booster, now the one on his back on the bed was groaning while Mira rides his cock hard while Pa fucked Mira's ass and from the looks of things… seems Mira was really enjoying herself when Boother and Pa fucked her ass and pussy hard.

"F-Fuck!, keep going you two!, I don't want to be able to walk right later!" Mira moans out while Booster and Pa keeps on fucking Mira's holes.

Honestly if Booster was fully sober, he would most likely not do this, but thanks to the alchohol in his system and him not being able to drink much thanks to him being on missions daily, his tolerance for Jo-Adian alchohol was a bit better then Buzz's so while not passed out, he did become very suggestive and thanks to some talk from Pa, Booster was more or less convinced Mira was alright with this when she was moaning thanks to his and his Pa's actions and just thrusts away without a care in the world when he would deal with the possible issues later.

For now he just keeps on fucking Mira's pussy and Pa fucked her ass hard while they had a good hold on her body.

This went on for a bit with Pa gritting his teeth and he groans when he came hard inside of Mira's ass with surprising force and Mira groans while she had a fucked up look on her face and she came hard on Pa and Booster's cock which caused the son of Pa and Ma to come hard right in Mira's womb with a grin while he help Mira's body to his own while he groans while his balls worked in overdrive to pump more cum right into Mira.

Mira just keeps on climaxing hard on Booster and Pa's cocks before they tapped off 20 seconds later.

Meanwhile back with Ma and Pesky…

Seems the situation reversed when Pesky somehow had Ma lay on her back on the haypile and he aimed his cock at her asshole, he asked to take the leade and that caused Ma to smirk and that led to the here and now with Pesky having a good grip on her inner thighs and slowly forced his way into her ass when Ma relaxed and this resulted in Pesky's cock going deep into her ass and Pesky managed to get balls deep in no time and groans from how tight Ma's ass was.

Pesky takes a moment to get used the tight hole before he he starts to pull his hips back after he placed his tiny feet and starts to thrust his hips and his cock went in and out of her ass more and more which made Ma moan from the feeling again and again while she played with her breasts, mainly her nipples when they appeared long ago and she pinched them while she had a slowly forming fucked up look on her face.

This went on with Pesky pretty much forgetting any troubles he had while he thrusts his hips harder and faster while he was having an easier time working his cock faster and faster into her ass as time went on before Pesky feels his orgasm about to hit him hard and this resulted in him thrusting his hips faster and faster while he didn't think much of anything right now.

This resulted in him thrusting away to his heart's content while he moans and groans while Ma did the same before she and Pesky came at the same time when Pesky pushed his cock balls deep into Ma's ass and he groaned when he gave her a pretty big anal creampie and Ma gasped and groaned before she sqirts hard on Pesky's stomach while the duo ride out their orgasms.

When they tapped off, Ma and Pesky pant for breath while Pesky laid on top of Ma and she chuckles lightly when felt that Pesky was out of gas and she used a hand to lightly pet Pesky on the back of the head.

"H-hehe, man those rumors were definitly the real deal with you Nemuina males and your legendary cocks… wonder if the females have the same thing with dealing with males with with cocks as large as you." Ma said while she chuckles a bit and Pesky sweatdrops at where this conversation was going… but he was too tired right now to care anymore and he just fell asleep a moment later and Ma heard light snoring which made her chuckle in amusement while she had one last thought when she starts to get the place clean after she got Pesky's cock out of her ass.

" _Hehe, wonder how my hubby, Boosty, Buster, and Gramps are doing right now."_ Ma thought while back in the bedroom with the five…

Seems it was just Booster and Mira now while he fucked her ass on all fours and he had his hands on her hips while he had gritted teeth when he put in a lot of effort to fuck Mira as hard as he could while Mira moans, groans, and pants when she seemed to love every moment of the fun she was getting.

"Fuck me harder Booster!, shove that fucking massive cock up my ass!" Mira moans out while Booster really went with the command and fucked Mira as hard as he could while his and Mira's orgasm's get closer and closer until Booster pushed his cock baclls deep into Mira's ass and he yelled when he came hard inside of her with stomach extending levels of force and Mira gasped and came hard on Booster's cock and her juices flew from her body and soaked the bed.

When the duo tapped off, Booster fell back onto the bed to pant for breath while his cock popped free of of her ass and Mira shudders when she fell on the bed while she twitched and what not while semen flowed from her ass while some dripped from her pussy.

That resulted in the rest of the night going realitively peacefully with Ma and Pesky getting cleaned in a tub and Pesky getting a hardon much to his chagrin… a quick blowjob helped calmed Pesky down but all in all, everyone slept realitively peacefully though the next morning… Mira had trouble looking at Pa, Gramps, Buster, and Booster with a blush on her face while the four men looked pretty happy after what happened last night.

Ma was pretty flirty with Pesky when she was not around Buzz and since the cat was out of the bag, Ma was just plain flirty around Pesky even around Pa and Pa teased Mira and what not and though Mira got birth control she had trouble looking Booster in the eyes… though she did have a bright blush on her face when she couldn't exactly look at his groin area and Pa, Gramps, and Buster chuckles at the sight.

Though aside from XR rarely popping back in and out of various rooms and Buzz being oblivious to what happened.

And in no time, Team Lightyear was getting ready to go back to Star command while Buzz was talking with Pesky.

"You know, you could join and be a Space ranger Pesky Dust, saving Booster like that showed real guts and while not physically strong you could do good on worlds with plenty of organics." Buzz said while Pesky chuckles.

"Maybe, though if you guys are going to head by Nemunimos IV, mind if I get a lift?" Pesky said which made Buzz look thoughtful.

"Well would be an hour off course but why not, should be a good thing to greet the locals or something." Buzz said before he turned to get on the ship that Teamlightyear came on and Pesky saw Ma walking towards Him while the rest of the Munchapper family and Buster helped load up things into Team Lightyear's ship.

"Well Pesky, it was nice to know you, if you are ever in the area, try and visit… especially after what we did, could be fun if my husband and you team up on little ol me." Ma said to get a last minute tease in which made Pesky blushed but he chuckles a moment later and winked at Pesky.

"Maybe… thanks to how… open your family is it seems, I won't have to worry next time and actually get serious… anyway Ma, see you next time, I got a the teamlightyear bus to catch before I miss it." Pesky said before he flew into the ship while it was getting ready to close and Ma blinked a few times and blushed a bit and could only say three words when the ship starts takeoff.

"Actually get serious?" Ma said while the scene went into the ship as it exits orbit from Jo-Ad.

All in all the flight on the way to Pesky's homeworld went pretty well though three things did happen.

One was Mira pulling Buster into a nearby room to talk to him about what just happened, Pesky didn't stick around since that could have gone good or bad after what happened and just went to take a simple nap.

Buzz was still unaware of what happened for the most part though he did find the face drawing stuff after he woke and was not pleased, but he just brushed it off on drunken mishaps though he was in a good mood even now since Gramps said he was not a chicken.

XR on the other hand was just… counting plenty of Uni-bucks for some reason and in a fourth wall breaking moment, looks at the readers and chuckles.

"What?, you expect me to not have a good role in this story?" XR said while the scene flashed backed to when Ma and Pa first wanted to talk with him.

* * *

_**Flashback/ Jo-Ad/ Munchapper farm/ XR, Ma, Pa** _

" _You want me… to do what!?" XR said while Pa and Ma chuckle a bit._

" _Simple, Pa and I are planning on repaying the others for their help in pretty fun ways like we talked about and we were hoping you could record the fun Pa and I will have with the others, we can even pay you to do so, so it's not illigal right?" Ma said while XR, after a quick search through his rules of law, found nothing againt this but was surprising nonetheless._

" _Well… you have a point, just try and make sure to keep the videos private, can't have everyone come after me to try and erase my memory of the time who knows when." XR said while Pa made a zipping motion with his mouth._

" _Deal, just make sure to get some good angles alright?... the locations are followed." Pa said while the scene showed XR while he left the dining room and rushed to the barn and sets up some cameras while he rushed to set up other cameras in Pa and Ma's room and hightailed it when everyone started to leave the dining room… though he did add more marks to Buzz's face when he saw his captain was asleep after drinking 5 Jo-Ad beverages straight instead of diluted._

_The rest of the time was XR watching the recordings and compiling a good porno with the two seperate lemons and labeled the one with Ma, Lover Down Under and the one with Pa with Booster ending things after Gramps and Buster tapped out earlier…_

_The rest was XR just passing time before liftoff and he would brainstorm a title for the mass orgy that just happened later… but he did smirk when he sent Mira and Booster a email showing the two videos in full… well for Booster the one staring him mainly, Mira got both… and reason being for no Pesky vid for Booster… well watching Pesky Dust getting it on with your mother would be weird…. And oddly enough he didn't get chewed out, guess Mira and Booster thought it was more or less Pa and Ma giving them one last tease and had XR send the videos while not looking at them and Pesky saw Mira giving him the occasional glance on Team Lightyears ship after her talk with Booster… that caused everything to go back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ ?/ XR**

The scene now showed XR while he safely put away the money.

"Hehe, love it when a plan comes together… now I can afford that upgrade I always wanted to get, ladies get ready for a Xperimental Ranger with a XL sized Robo vibrating dong." XR said to himself before he rolled out of the room while Pesky in another room just looks out a window into space while he smiles, unaware of the video that Ma and Pa had XR make, the payment XR got, and other things…

The scene then fades to black as the Star Cruiser 42 **(A/N: Finally found the damn name in the wiki right at the end.)** enters hyperspace and the scene fades to black.


End file.
